Power Rangers Geo Guardians 2: Into the Realms
by KenosDC1
Summary: The rangers have defeated Zakar and returned the Geo Stones, peace reigns once more in Elementia, but that doesn't mean the story ends. While enjoying vacation in Elementia, the rangers along with the guardians encounter a new foe who reveals a dark past of the Geo Stones' creation, will the rangers and the guardians defeat this new threat, or will Elementia fall into chaos again?
1. Staged

**Chapter One: Staged**

"So what realm do you want to visit first?" asked Flame.

"Not really sure." replied Kyle as he and the other rangers looked at the seven portals in front of them.

"I have an idea," said Fiona. "Why don't we decide with eeny-meeny-miny-moe."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." said Whyatt, nodding his approval. "Let's give it a try, what do we have to lose."

"Eeny-meeny-miny-moe, catch a tiger by the toe, which realm shall we choose to go, eeny-meeny-miny-moe." said the rangers in unison as they stopped and saw they selected the Light Realm.

"Nice!" exclaimed Roxanne. "I've always wanted to know where Illumi is from."

"You take the lead on this one Illumi," said Bolt. "You know the Light Realm better than anyone."

"O.k then." replied Illumi as she began to walk toward the realm portal, but stopped.

"Is something wrong?" asked Roxanne.

"It's nothing Roxie, I'm getting used to being free." replied Illumi as she thought about the two years when she and the other guardians were trapped inside the Geo Stones.

"Yes Illumi, it was a tough time," said Frost as he attempted to comfort her. "But Zakar has been defeated and once more there is peace on Elementia."

"Well said Frost." said Gayle as she pointed toward the Light Realm portal. "Now let's get a move on."

"Thanks you two," said Illumi. "Onward!"

Then the guardians and the rangers entered the portal, and in only a few seconds they arrived, and immediately, they looked in awe at the beauty of the Light Realm, it was bright, warm, and Rinji were everywhere.

"Wow, this place is amazing, but not what I expected." said Krista as she looked over a section of the realm. "But nonetheless, it has a striking resemblance to Earth."

"I agree." added Cyrus. "If it weren't for the Rinji, it'd be difficult to tell the difference."

"Well let's keep on moving," said Illumi as she led the others to an area bustling with Rinji. "This is the Karukan, the shopping area where Rinji buy and sell goods, there's one in every realm."

"That reminds me," said Kyle. "Flame, are all the realms similar to this one?"

"No Kyle," replied Flame. "Each of the seven realms differ from each other in one way or another."

"So, where do you want to go nex…" began Illumi as she was cut off by a loud scream.

"Somebody stop him!" cried the voice from afar.

Soon the rangers and guardians noticed two Rinji, one running after the other, the Rinji chasing the other Rinji was the Rinji who screamed for help, and the Rinji being chased had a purse like object in his hand.

"So, there are purse thieves too." said Fiona.

"What are we just standing here for," said Kyle eagerly. "Let's go help."

"Right." said the rest of the group as they joined Kyle in the chase.

"Wow," said the thief as he mischievously eyed the purse's content. "Not a bad haul, money, keys, and social security numbers."

"Stop right there!" yelled the rangers and guardians.

"Who's there." said the thief as he looked forward, but due to the light, could not make out the faces of the figures in front of him.

"You're going to return that ruze you stole," said Flame as he pointed at the thief's hands, indicating the ruze was the purse like object. "Or we'll make you pay."

"Oh yeah." challenged the thief. "You must not know who I am, because if you did, you wouldn't be making threats."

Then feeling a surge of confidence, the thief began to advance toward the group, but when a nearby building shaded him from the light, he noticed the fourteen figures standing before him, and at once, that confidence left him.

"Forgive me, I didn't know it was you." pleaded the thief as he began to ask for mercy.

"I'm afraid it's too late." said Cyrus and Frost as they used their power to freeze the thief's feet and legs, temporarily disabling him.

"Hey wait, this Rinji looks kind of familiar." said Illumi.

"So, what should we do with hi…" began Gayle as she was cut by a nearby voice.

"Stop right there!" yelled a confident voice as a Rinji descended from the air, then looked around. "Where's Kolchek?"

"He's right here." said Whyatt as the stranger turned to them, revealing his face, which resembled a fox.

"Wait did you say Kolchek," said Illumi as a look of realization dawned on her face. "Now I remember, Kolchek's a wanted criminal."

"So, who are you?" asked Roxanne. "And why are you after Kolchek?"

"Right, allow me to introduce myself," said the stranger. "My name is Riubi, and I was looking for him because I…"

As he began to explain, the owner of the ruze came running over to where everyone was, once she had her ruze back, she went to thank the rangers and guardians.

"Thank you so much." said the Rinji.

"It was our pleasure ma'am." replied Cyrus as the Rinji eyed him.

"Wait, it is you." said the Rinji. "Please, follow me."

"Should I come too?" asked Riubi.

"No, you won't be needed," said the Rinji. "Only those fourteen."

"Oh that's too bad," said Kyle. "Hope we can meet again Riubi."

"Likewise," replied Riubi. "And don't worry, I'll take care of Kolchek."

As the Rinji led the rangers and the guardians through the Karukan, they noticed the crowd around them looked at them with surprise and awe, then the Rinji led them to a pedestal, where from the top, they saw the entire crowd.

"Look everybody!" yelled the Rinji and everyone quieted down. "The legendary Geo Guardians along with the Power Rangers have graced us with their presence, they even captured the infamous Kolchek!"

Then the crowd roared with excitement, first for the capture of Kolchek, one of the most notorious criminals in the entire Light Realm, which has committed crimes of murder, assault, theft, and fraud. Secondly, for the arrival of the Geo Guardians and the Power Rangers, who prevented the destruction of Elementia.

"Wait, I forgot to ask," said Cyrus as he turned to the Rinji. "What's your name?

"Oh yeah," replied the Rinji. "My name's Sayaka."

"Sayaka, I'm confused," said Kyle. "How do you and the Rinji know about the Power Rangers?"

"Well ranger, the seven realms and their inhabitants are quite advanced, so we were able to monitor your fight with Zakar." replied Sayaka.

Then, as the rangers and guardians went to socialize with the Rinji, faraway from the crowd, Riubi led a bound Kolchek to a deserted alleyway.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." said Riubi as he destroyed Kolchek's restraints.

"Relax, I don't see what's the big deal." said Kolchek.

"Don't you get it you fool," said Riubi angrily. "The plan was for you to steal that Rinji's ruze, then I'd come stop you and look like a hero in front of everyone for bringing the infamous Kolchek to justice, but those damned guardians and rangers ruined that plan and took the glory that was meant for me."

"So, what do we do now?" asked Kolchek. "I'm still getting paid...right."

"I don't know." replied Riubi.

"So, it's glory you seek." said an unfamiliar as Riubi and Kolchek turned around to see a figure standing before them.

"Who are you?" asked a startled Kolchek. "You don't look like any Rinji I've seen."

"You can just call me Gryph," said the stranger. "I'm here to help you find what you seek."

"O.k." said Riubi suspiciously. "And how will you do that."

"To obtain glory, my friend, you must obtain power," said Gryph. "Follow me, and I will give you power beyond imagination."

"What reason do we have to trust you?" asked Kolchek.

"Let's just say," began Gryph. "I too have a score to settle with those heroes, so do we have a deal."

"Yes," said Riubi mischievously. "I believe we do."


	2. Fallen

**Chapter Two: Fallen**

"What exactly are we doing in this place." said Kolchek as he and Riubi followed Gryph to a small building.

"You'll see soon enough Kolchek," replied Gryph as he opened the door. "Inside gentlemen."

As the two entered the small building, a feeling of fear crept up their spines as they saw that the room was quite dark, but they were still able to distinguish adjacent objects.

"How is this possible," said a surprised Riubi. "The windows are open and there is no night in the Light Realm, so how is it dark in here."

"Because of this," replied Gryph as he took out a small box and opened it. "The darkness is emanating from this."

"What!" exclaimed Riubi, not believing what his eyes were seeing. "Is that...a Geo Stone?"

"It can't be," said Kolchek. "I don't recognize that shape."

"That's true." said Riubi, seeing the stone before them had the shape of an inverted pentagon.

"This is not a Geo Stone," said Gryph. "I call it the Shadow Stone, and this is what will give you power."

"So, what does it do?" asked Riubi.

"It takes the negative emotions the user feels towards someone or something and turns that into power," explained Gryph. "In a way, it has limitless potential."

"Incredible," said Riubi as he smirked greedily. "I must have it."

"Hey wait," said Kolchek. "With that stone, I can become the most powerful Rinji in Elementia, and besides, you still have to pay me, I think this will do."

"Gentlemen please, I'm sure there's a way to settle this." said Gryph.

"And what might that be?" asked Kolchek.

"A fight," began Gryph. "To the death!"

"What!" exclaimed the two Rinji. "To the death!"

"I'd expect Riubi's reaction from my idea, but as a murderer, I thought you'd be a bit more o.k with it, Kolchek." said Gryph.

"Yes, but I was hoping that maybe me and Riubi can work together," said Kolchek. "The only thing better than one powerful Rinji are two powerful Rinji."

"Well, that's to bad." laughed Gryph. "So do you agree or not."

"Sorry Riubi, but I must have that stone." said Kolchek.

"I understand, but the stone is mine." challenged Riubi.

"Excellent," said Gryph as he walked to the door. "Follow me."

As the three exited the building, Gryph led Riubi and Kolchek to the back of the building, once they got there, they saw a reinforced door with a touchscreen next to it.

"So, exactly why are we here?" asked Riubi.

"Yes, I thought we were going to fight for the Shadow Stone." added Kolchek.

"You are," said Gryph as he put his hand on the touchscreen, as he did this, the reinforced door slid open, revealing a flight of stairs. "The fight will be down there, for privacy reasons."

As the three Rinji made their way down the staircase, the area around them got darker and darker, once they made it to the lower floor, nothing was visible, then suddenly, multiple smaller lights cut through the darkness, revealing a medium sized stadium.

"This is where you will battle," said Gryph. "Now stand at different ends, then the fight will begin."

"Anything else we need to know?" asked Riubi.

"Yes... the rules," said Gryph. "Only two, keep all fighting on the stadium, and secondly, most important, no dishonorable tactics, if you do, you can forget about obtaining this stone."

"Whatever," said Kolchek. "Fighting fair isn't my style, but if it's for that stone, I'll do anything."

"O.k then," said Gryph. "Ready...set...fight!"

Once the match began, the two Rinji charged at each other, Riubi began with a tornado kick, but Kolchek ducked and avaded the move, then he launched a quick uppercut which Riubi just barely escaped from. In retaliation, Riubi fired barrages of light blasts, which Kolchek met with his own barrage.

"This is the first time I've seen you fight Riubi," said Kolchek. "I must say, you're not as bad as I thought you were."

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Riubi with an indifferent look. "Either way, I'll win."

"We'll see about that," said Kolchek as he unsheathed two blades, and handed one of them to Riubi. "Just keeping it honorable."

"Why thank you...now take this!" exclaimed Riubi as he charged toward Kolchek and fired an array of thrusts with his sword, but Kolchek managed to defend himself from a good number of them.

"Ahh!" cried Kolchek in pain as one of Riubi's attacks hit his left leg, and blood slowly dripped down from the wound.

"I didn't know you were so skilled with a sword," said Kolchek as he began to faintly charge at Riubi. "Regardless, I won't lose."

"We'll see about that." said Riubi as his sword clashed with Kolchek's, then Riubi spun his sword and launched Kolchek's blade away from him.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." said Riubi as he went to where Kolchek's blade was and picked it up.

"Thanks," said Kolchek. "Now, can I have my sword back, you might've gotten me there, but I think I can still win."

"Think again!" yelled Riubi as he struck Kolchek with both blades, creating an X shaped wound on his chest.

"What are you doing," said Kolchek faintly as blood dripped down from his chest. "That's a dishonorable tactic, I've won."

"No you haven't, the Shadow Stone can't be yours if you're not alive to use it!" cried Riubi as he charged for a second strike.

"Have it your way." said Kolchek as he created a light barrier.

"That won't save you." said Riubi as he infused light energy into the blades and attacked, destroying Kolchek's barrier.

"Stay back!" cried Kolchek in fear as he attempted to crawl away, but Riubi caught up to him quickly.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen," said Riubi as he raised one blade. "Goodbye...partner."

Then, in a swift movement, Riubi slashed with his sword, removing Kochek's head, as blood oozed out, Riubi's face had a look of triumph at the sight of the lifeless body. As he started down the stadium, he was met by Gryph.

"What was that." said Gryph with an indifferent look.

"I did what I needed to win." replied Riubi.

"Congratulations." said Gryph as a grin creased his face.

"What, why?" asked Riubi, a little surprised.

"I was testing the two of you to see what would you do if you had to fight fair, Kolchek was weak, the Shadow Stone doesn't need someone who's willing to play by the rules, you on the other hand, did whatever you needed to win, so the stone's yours." explained Gryph as he handed Riubi the Shadow Stone.

"Wow, I can feel its power." said Riubi.

"That's only the tip of the heliotue," said Gryph. "It can only get stronger."

"So now I've obtained power, how will I defeat the rangers and guardians, or more importantly, how will I obtained the glory I dream of." said Riubi.

"The glory can wait, I have a plan to handle our adversaries," said Gryph. "But I'll need your help."


	3. Emergency

**Chapter Three: Emergency**

"Wow, this is incredible." said Kyle as he and the others walked through the Karukan.

"I know," said Whyatt. "We just got here and we're already famous."

"That's only the tip of the Heliotue Whyatt." said Illumi.

"Don't you mean the tip of the...iceberg." laughed Frost.

"Nice one." said Cyrus as he too laughed at his partner's pun.

"Very funny you two," said Illumi. "The Heliotue is the tallest structure in the entire Light Realm, it can be seen from anywhere."

"I see it." said Fiona as she looked at the Heliotue, which had the structure of a basic tower like building, but she looked with awe at the building's exterior designs and decorations.

"Hey there!" called a voice from behind.

"Sayaka!" replied the group as Sayaka came up to them.

"Do you need anything?" asked Rudy.

"No," replied Sayaka "It's getting late and I was wondering if you wanted to stay with me."

"She's right," said Illumi. "It's getting late, we should find a place to stay."

"It seems as bright as it was before." said Wave.

"Yeah, how can you tell if it's late or not." said Quake.

"I guess it makes sense, you weren't born here, so you can't make out the difference," said Illumi. "Here, night doesn't exist, so to distinguish late from early is to look at the brightness."

"The brightness," said Roxanne. "I'm confused."

"It's quite simple Roxie," explained Illumi. "It'll be less bright when it's late then when it's early."

"Thanks for the explanation," said Gayle. "Even I didn't know that."

"Well, now that's all taken care of, follow me." said Sayaka as she led the group to a well sized building.

"What is this place?" asked Bolt.

"This is an inn," replied Sayaka. "I work here, I bet I can get the owner to spare a few rooms."

As the group entered the room, they were met by a Rinji, the group didn't know her, except for one who knew her too well.

"Oh my, it's you, Fana." said Illumi cheerfully.

"Have we met," said the Rinji named Fana, confused, but soon she recognized who was speaking to her. "Wait...Lulu!"

"Wait, how do you know her?" asked Flame.

"She's my little sister." replied Illumi.

"Wait, you've known us for 200 years and never thought it necessary to tell us you had a sister." said Wave.

"Oh yeah," said Illumi. "It kind of slipped my mind."

"So...Lulu." giggled Roxanne.

"Don't laugh." said an embarrassed Illumi.

"No, I think it's a cute nickname," said Roxanne. "Do you mind if I call you that."

"Roxie," said Illumi, slightly blushing. "Sure you can."

"What about us...Lulu." said Frost sarcastically.

"Don't push it Frost." said Illumi sternly.

"So I take it you're Roxanne, the Silver ranger," said Fana as she turned to Roxanne. "I just wanted to say thanks for taking care of my sister."

"It was my pleasure Fana," said Roxanne. "She's been a great partner."

"So Lulu, what can I do you for?" asked Fana.

"Well we were just visiting, when we ran into Sayaka." said Illumi. "She told us she worked here and that we could stay here."

"Then you're welcome," said Fana. "I'd never turn down family."

"Thanks a lot Fana," said Kyle, but soon his stomach began to growl. "Do you by any chance have any food."

"Yeah," said Krista. "Now I think about it, it's been awhile since we've eaten."

"Well then you're in luck, it's dinner time," said Fana. "Follow me to the dining area."

As the group entered the dining area, they saw a large table, twenty minutes after they were seated down, Fana and Sayaka came from the kitchen with fourteen bowls and placed a bowl in front of each of them.

"So what's this?" asked Rudy. "We've tried Frikeric and Stikato, and this is."

"This is called Canniel," replied Fana. "It's a flavorful soup made with meat and various vegetables, and on the side, there's some bread."

"Wow, this is delicious," said Whyatt as he tasted the soup. "You're a great cook."

"I'm glad you like it Blue ranger." said Fana.

"There's no need for the formality," said Whyatt. "My name is Whyatt Qwill."

"Ok then, I'll remember that." said Fana.

After dinner, Fana led the group to the highest floor of the building, which had a large hall, but only five doors.

"This is the deluxe floor, you'll find things here are of much better quality than the lower floors," said Fana. "Each room can fit up to four people."

"That's perfect," said Fiona as she grabbed Kyle's arm. "The twelve of you can split the four rooms among yourselves, while Kyle and I share a room."

"No way," said Whyatt as he pulled Fiona away from Kyle. "You know the rules sis, boys with boys, girls with girls."

"Fine then." grunted a disappointed Fiona.

"You can sleep with me Lulu," said Fana. "We have some catching up to do."

"O.k then, good night everyone." said the group as they went to their separate rooms.

The next morning, the rangers and guardians awoke, got ready, and head downstairs to the dining area, where they saw Fana, Sayaka, and Illumi with plates going in and out of the kitchen.

"Good morning Lulu," said Roxanne. "Good morning Fana, Sayaka."

"Good morning Roxie." said Illumi

"And just what are you three doing?" asked Cyrus.

"We're just making breakfast," answered Sayaka. "We made Frikeric."

"All right." said Kyle as he and the others sat down to eat.

"Thank you for the food." said the group in unison.

After the group finished breakfast, they made their way outside, for a while, there weren't that many Rinji around, and just as the day before, they had to get used to the brightness.

"So where should we go and what should we do." said Whyatt.

"Hey, wait up for me!" called a voice from behind them.

"Riubi!" said the group as they turned around to see him coming to them.

"It's good to see you all again." said Riubi.

"It's good to see you too Riubi," said Flame. "So I take Kolchek is no longer a threat, now he's in custody."

"Yes," replied Riubi. "He's been...taken care of."

"So what should we do." said Quake.

"I know what I'm going to do," said Fiona. "Me and Kyle are going to…"

"Hey Krista, can I talk to you... alone." said Kyle.

"Sure, if it's important." said Krista as she and Kyle disappeared into the crowd.

"Hey, what about...me," said Fiona as a frown touched her face.

""What's the matter Yellow ranger?" asked Riubi.

"I've been trying to spend some time with Kyle." replied Fiona.

"The Red ranger," said Riubi. "Do you...like him?"

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend." said Fiona.

"The Red and Pink rangers, I don't mean to be offensive," said Riubi. "But you don't think they're...in love."

"That's ridiculous," said Fiona. "Kyle would never cheat on me, and especially not with Krista."

"Hey sis, we're going to check out a few places," called Whyatt from afar. "You coming!"

"Yeah I'm coming." replied Fiona as she went to join the others.

"A relationship aye," whispered Riubi mischievously. "I can take advantage of that quite well."

Then suddenly, the ground began to shake, and a huge shade was created as an enormous, dark figure came into sight over the Karukan.

"Right on time." whispered Riubi.

"Greetings Light Realm!" bellowed the figure as he was soon met by the rangers and guardians.

"Who are you?" asked Cyrus.

"I am Haxatat." replied the figure.

"And what are you doing here?" asked Illumi.

"I'm going to destroy this realm!" replied Haxatat as he pointed behind him. "And I'll begin with the Heliotue!"

"That's not going to happen," said Rudy. "With all seven of us here, there's no way you'll succeed."

"That's just the thing Green ranger," said Haxatat. "I'm not your only problem."

"What do you mean by that?" asked a confused Cyrus.

"It's quite simple Black ranger," replied Haxatat. "My accomplices and I are terrorizing all seven realms."

"Damn, that's going to be a problem," said Kyle. "Flame, what should we do?"

"We should split up and combat them." replied Flame.

"But there's a flaw in that plan Flame," said Bolt. "The ranger's zords aren't strong enough on their own to take them on."

"Bolt's right," said Fiona. "We need something that will give our zords the power to stand up to each of them alone."

Then suddenly, the ranger's Geo stones hovered in the air and began to glow intensely, then a portal formed as seven stones emerged from the portals, all engraved with the word _Battlezord_.

"What's a battlezord?" asked Krista.

"Not really sure," replied Gayle as she looked at Krista's battlezord stone. "But I think this will help us with our predicament.

"Guys, we have to hurry." said Roxanne as she pointed to Haxatat, who was making his way to the Heliotue.

"Ready rangers." said Kyle.

"Ready!" replied the others in unison as they lined up.

"It's Morphin Time, Geo Stones Set," said the rangers as they inserted their Geo Stones into their Geo morphers and turned them clockwise. "Power up...Harmonize the elements!"

Then with a flash of light, seven multi-colored fighters appeared, the crowd around looked with awe at the appearance of the Geo rangers, then roared words of encouragement.

"Rangers, use your morphers to transport to the other realms." said Flame.

"Lulu and I will deal with Haxatat." said Roxanne.

"Good luck cousin." said Cyrus as he, Frost, and the others transported to the other realms.

"This is going great." said Riubi as he left the Karukan and made his way to Gryph's place, after arriving there, he saw Gryph sitting down, when Gryph saw Riubi, he stood up.

"So, how'd it go?" asked Gryph.

"The plan went perfectly," replied Riubi. "The rangers along with their guardian companions have left to the other realms to fight Haxatat and the others."

"Good," said Gryph as a grin covered his face, then he turned to Riubi. "Are you going to be alright?"

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Riubi.

"It took the Shadow Stone a lot of energy to create Haxatat and the rest," replied Gryph. "You'll need to recharge the stone's negative energy before taking on the rangers."

"Perfect," said Riubi as he energetically pumped his fists in the air. "I can't wait, soon the rangers will taste defeat, and I shall obtain the glory and prestige I so rightfully deserve."

"All in good time my friend," said Gryph as he pointed to an object behind him. "But before that, I'll need you to put that on."


	4. Battles (Part 1)

**Chapter Four: Battles (Part 1)**

"Ok Lulu, you ready." said Roxanne.

"I'm ready Roxie," replied Illumi. "Fana, Sayaka, we'll be back."

"Good luck." said Sayaka.

"Be safe Lulu," said Fana. "Roxanne, do you have her back?"

"Yes, I do." replied Roxanne.

"From the depths of the Light Realm, I summon you," began Roxanne. "Obey my command and come forth, _Star Eagle_!"

"Let's do this!" exclaimed Roxanne and Illumi as they jumped into the Star Eagle and flew toward the Heliotue.

"Ah, I'm finally here." said Haxatat as he reached the Heliotue.

"Stop right there!" yelled Roxanne.

"So you've decided to take me on alone Silver ranger," said Haxatat. "It'll be your undoing!"

"I hope this works," said Roxanne as she inserted her battlezord stone into the zord lock. "Form Star Eagle Battlezord!"

As she said this, the Star Eagle's legs and talons shaped themselves into legs and feet, its wings shaped themselves into arms, the eagle's mouth opened to reveal a mechanical face with silver eyes and no mouth, and a huge star appeared on its chest.

"Incredible." said Roxanne as she marveled at her battlezord, which was only a little shorter than a megazord.

"I'll admit, that's impressive," said Haxatat as he charges toward the battlezord. "But it won't save you!"

"We'll see about that." said Roxanne as the battlezord ran and jump kicked Haxatat, sending him to the ground.

"You might've gotten me there," said Haxatat as he quickly rose and unsheathed a blade. "But I've still got the upper hand."

"So you've armed yourself," said Roxanne as she took out her weapon stone. "If it works in Luxfreeze, it'll work here."

"What do you have in mind Roxie?" asked Illumi as she noticed Roxanne staring at her weapon stone.

"It's now or never, weapon stone set," said Roxanne as she inserted her weapon stone into the battlezord lock. "Battlezord equip, _Eagle Bow_!"

"It worked Roxie, it worked." cried Illumi cheerfully as she looked outside from the cockpit to see the battlezord holding an enlarged version of Roxanne's Star Bow and a case full of arrows appeared on the battlezord's back

"Now take this!" exclaimed Roxanne as the battlezord fired a flurry of arrows at Haxatat.

"That won't work on me!" exclaimed Haxatat as he used his blade to deflect all the arrows.

"Now, here's a real attack!" continued Haxatat as he fired an energy slash at the battlezord.

"Ahh!" yelled Roxanne and Illumi as the battlezord plummeted to the ground.

"There, now stay down." said Haxatat as he began to make his way to the Heliotue.

"We have to stop him." said Roxanne.

"Roxie...look." said Illumi as Roxanne's Geo Stone created a portal and out came a stone engraved with the word _Final_.

"Isn't that what Kyle used against Zakar." said Illumi.

"It is," replied Roxanne. "And I'm going to use it."

"Ok then." said Illumi as the battlezord rose.

"You must be a glutton for punishment." said Haxatat as he turned around. "I'll put you out of your misery."

"That's not going to happen," said Roxanne as she inserted the final stone. "Final attack, _Star Splitshot_!"

As she said this, the battlezord infused light energy into an arrow, then fired it, while in the air, it split into five arrows moving at greater speed than the previous shots, which all hit Haxatat, then they detonated, destroying Haxatat.

"We did it Roxie." said Illumi.

"Yeah we did Lulu," said Roxanne. "One down, six to go, I wonder how Cyrus is doing."

**Ice Realm**

"Damn, it's really cold out here." said Cyrus as he began to rub his hands vigorously.

"Well what did you expect, this is the Ice Realm," said Frost. "As for me, it's good to be back."

"Speaking of home, where is everybody?" asked Cyrus as he looked around, but saw no Rinji or buildings.

"That's because we're in the Western sector of the Ice Realm, there won't be anybody here." explained Frost.

"But why?" asked Cyrus.

"You remember what Flame told Kyle in the Light Realm, that all the realms differ from each other." said Frost.

"Yeah I remember." nodded Cyrus.

"Well here in the Ice Realm, civilization resides on the Northern and Southern Sectors, leaving the Eastern and Western Sectors usually uninhabited, but there are times people can come here." explained Frost.

"I see," said Cyrus. "Back on Earth, we have places called the North and South pole."

"So, you've come." said a voice as Cyrus and Frost turned around to see a large, dark figure.

"I'm guessing you're one of Haxatat's comrades," said Cyrus. "So who are you?"

"Correct Black ranger, I am Glacia, a member of the Seven Shadows, and I'm making my way to the Northern Sector." replied the figure.

"What exactly are the Seven Shadows, I've never heard of them?" asked Frost.

"All you need to know Rinji is that we will bring an end to the Realms, and you won't be able to stop us." replied Glacia as she began to walk toward the Northern Sector.

"Stop," said Cyrus as Glacia stopped and turned to him. "You're not reeking havoc on our watch, we'll stop you."

"Oh really, I'd like to see you try." laughed Glacia.

"From the depths of the Ice Realm, I summon you," began Cyrus. "Obey my command and come forth, _Hex Arctiwolf_!"

"All right, it's time." said Cyrus as he and Frost entered the zord.

"Do you truly believe you can defeat me." said Glacia confidently. "If you do, you're wrong."

"Then you're in for a big surprise," replied Cyrus as he inserted his battlezord stone. "Form Hex Arctiwolf battlezord!"

As he said this, the Arctiwolf zord stood upright, its hind legs became the legs, the front legs became the arms, its mouth opened to reveal a mechanical face with a mechanical mouth and black eyes, and finally a hexagon appeared on the battlezord's chest.

"And that's not it," said Cyrus as he inserted his weapon stone. "Battlezord equip, _Arctiwolf Claws_!"

"We have the home field advantage Glacia, you have a choice," said Frost. "Surrender now or fight!"

"Surrender, forget it," replied Glacia. "Besides, I don't think I'm the one in trouble here."

As she said this, she patted the icy ground beneath her with her hand, as she slowly raised it up, a trident made of ice came up as well.

"Let's get her." said Cyrus as the battlezord began to charge, but strangely, it struggled to move.

"What's going on Frost?" asked Cyrus.

"I see the problem." replied Frost as he looked out from the cockpit to see one of the battlezord's legs trapped in ice.

"How do you like that." said Glacia.

"What do you mean?" asked Cyrus.

"Did you really think only you'd have an advantage fighting here," replied Glacia. "Just like the two of you, I can also manipulate ice...now take this!"

As she said this, Glacia launched her trident at the battlezord, as it got close, it split into numerous shards moving at blinding speed, sending the battlezord to the ground, then the shards slowly made their way back to Glacia, recombining back into a trident.

"Not bad, but let's see how you handle this." said Frost as the battlezord punched the ground, sending a huge block of ice at Glacia.

"You think that'll really do anything." said Glacia as she her trident to deflect the block back to its origin.

"Crap, this isn't working," said Frost angrily as he clenched his fists. "We need another plan."

"Hey Frost, look." said Cyrus.

"What's the matter?" asked Frost as he began to calm down.

"This stone just came out of nowhere." said Cyrus as he looked at the stone in his hand, engraved with the word _Final_.

"This may be the answer to our problem," said Frost. "Use it."

"O.k, I just hope this can take her down," said Cyrus as he inserted the stone. "Final attack, _Hex Frostslash_!"

As he said this, the battlezord's claws hit the ground, and Glacia became completely encased in ice, then with great speed, the battlezord raced towards her, then slashed her with its claws, destroying her.

"That was much harder than I thought." said Frost.

"You got that right," said Cyrus wearily. "I wonder if the others are having better luck."

**Earth Realm**

"This is incredible!" exclaimed Rudy as he eyed the area. "I can see so far away!"

"That's because we're in the Flatlands," said Quake. "Here in the Earth Realm, the area is either very flat, which are called the Flatlands, or very mountainous, which are called the Mounts."

"Can we head to the Mounts next?" asked Rudy. "I bet we could get a better view from there."

"I don't see why not," said Rudy. "Let's go."

Then suddenly, as Rudy and Quake were making their way to the Mounts, the ground began to shake violently, as the two looked around to locate the source, they noticed a crack in the earth, as the crack got bigger and closer to the two, the spot opened as a large, dark figure emerged from the ground.

"Excuse me, who are you?" asked Rudy politely.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Green ranger," said the figure confidently. "I am Drillgax of the Seven Shadows."

"The Seven Shadows aye," said Quake. "I'm guessing that's their team name."

"It doesn't matter that your team name is," said Rudy. "We're going to stop you."

"You can try, but you won't succeed," laughed Drillgax proudly. "And once I'm done with you, I'll go after the Eastern Seisu."

"Quake, what's a Seisu?" asked Rudy.

"A Seisu is where the Earth Realm keeps its water," explained Quake. "There are a total of four Seisu, one in each sector of the Earth Realm, Rinji make a huge hole, then when it rains, it gets filled up to use for other things."

"Correct guardian," said Drillgax. "Imagine what'd happen if the water in the Seisu just...disappeared."

"You wouldn't." said Quake threateningly.

"Oh yes I would," said Drillgax as he took out a large vial filled with a black liquid. "Once I pour some of this into the Seisu, the evaporation speed will increase, within about three minutes, all the water will be gone."

"Rudy, we can't let that happen," said Quake. "If he succeeds, there will be no water in the Eastern sector, and eventually the entire Earth Realm, for weeks."

"You're right, we have to stop him." nodded Rudy.

"Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen, I have lives to ruin." laughed Drillgax as he burrowed under the ground.

"From the Depths of the Earth Realm, I summon you," began Rudy. "Obey my command and come forth, _Diamond Rhino_!"

"We must hurry." said Quake as he and Rudy entered the zord.

"Come on, let's do this." said Rudy as he inserted his battlezord stone. "Form Diamond Rhino battlezord!"

As he said this, the Diamond Rhino stood upright, its hind legs became the legs and feet, the front legs became the arms, the Rhino's mouth opened up to reveal a mechanical face with green eyes and a mechanical mouth, and finally a huge diamond appeared on its chest.

"I'm going to use this too," continued Rudy as he inserted his weapon stone. "Battlezord equip, _Rhino Lance_!"

"At last I've arrived!" exclaimed Drillgax as he leapt from the ground and saw the vast amount of space that was the Seisu.

"I almost feel bad for destroying such a beautiful place," said Drillgax sarcastically. "But I'll get over it."

Then Drillgax moved closer, looking at the seemingly endless supply of water that has accumulated over the years, then opened the vial, revealing the black substance.

"Goodbye Seis…" said Drillgax as he attempted to pour the liquid into the Seisu, but was stopped by a sharp pain in his back.

"Ahh!" yelled Drillgax in pain as he slowly backed away from the Seisu, the vial in his hand dropped and rolled far away from the Seisu, then Drillgax looked behind him to see the battlezord.

"Damn you!" yelled Drillgax angrily. "I'll get you for this!"

Then one of Drillgax's drill arms began to spin, once it spun fast enough, Drillgax charged toward the battlezord and attacked, but Rudy met the attack with the battlezord's lance.

"You might've been able to stop that attack, but let's see if you can stop this one." said Drillgax as he burrowed under the ground.

"Where did he go." asked Rudy as the battlezord turned around to find Drillgax.

"He could be anywhere." replied Quake.

"Take this!" yelled Drillgax as he suddenly came up from the ground and struck the battlezord in the back, sending it to the ground.

"There, you like that, I'm just getting started." continued Drillgax as he burrowed under the ground once more.

"We might've survived this one Quake," said Rudy as the battlezord stood up. "But I don't think we'll be able to handle a few more of those."

"You have a point we need a…" began Quake, then he stopped and pointed at something in Rudy's hand. "Look Rudy."

"What the." said Rudy in amazement at the stone in is hand, engraved with the word _Final_

"This could be of good use to us." said Quake as he eyed the stone.

"I'm back!" exclaimed Drillgax as he came back up to the ground, but to his surprise, the battlezord wasn't there.

"Ha!" laughed Drillgax. "They must've ran away, serves them right, well, better get back to my mission."

"Think again!" yelled Rudy and Quake as the battlezord appeared and struck Drillgax, sending him to the ground.

"What, where did you come from?" asked Drillgax as he quickly rose up.

"It's quite simple," answered Rudy. "While you were underground, Quake and I used our Geo power to make a hole for the battlezord to hid in so we could sneak attack you."

"I believe they call it _getting a taste of your own medicine_." added Quake.

"You won't be so lucky next time." said Drillgax angrily.

"There's not going to be a next time," said Rudy as he inserted his final stone. "Final attack, _Diamond Droppierce_!"

As he said this, the battlezord struck the ground with its lance, then suddenly the ground began to shake and a piece of earth under Drillgax suddenly grew, going higher and higher until the form of a diamond shaped pillar was over fifty feet in the air, then the battlezord drew the lance out of the ground causing to pillar to disappear, and Drillgax plummeted to the ground at high speed, then the battlezord sped and stood directly below Drillgax's falling point, then Drillgax fell onto the lance, destroying him.

"We did it Rudy," said Quake. "We saved the Seisu."

"Yeah we did," said Rudy. "That's another one down."


	5. Battles (Part 2)

**Chapter Five: Battles (Part 2)**

**Wind Realm**

"This is ridiculous!" screamed Krista at the top of her lungs. "Why is it so windy, how do you live like this?!"

"It's not always like this!" replied Gayle, also screaming.

Then about three minutes later, the powerful storm like wind died down and was replaced by a calmer breeze, much to Krista's delight.

"As I was saying," said Gayle. "It's not always like this."

"How come?" asked Krista.

"It's always windy in the Wind Realm," replied Gayle. "But different times of the day have different intensities of wind."

Then suddenly, a big blast of wind blew from behind the two, sending them to the ground, after getting up, they looked behind to see a large, dark figure.

"Hello Pink ranger," said the figure. "I am Blurrious, one of the Seven Shadows."

"The Seven Shadows, I guess that's what they call Haxatat's team," said Krista. "So why are you here?"

"You might not know, but your guardian friend might," said Blurrious. "I'm going to destroy the C.W.T."

"What!" exclaimed Gayle in surprise. "The C.W.T!"

"Ah, Gayle, if you don't mind me asking," said a perplexed Krista. "What's the C.W.T exactly?"

"It's an acronym for Central Wind Tower," replied Gayle. "Since wind is constant, the C.W.T, which resembles Earth's windmill, is used to distribute power to the entire realm, if it's destroyed the realm will powerless."

"Right you are." said Blurrious. "I'll destroy the tower and leave this realm in ruins."

"We'll stop you before you even get the chance," said Krista as she pointed at Blurrious, then turned to Gayle. "You ready."

"I'm always ready to protect my home." replied Gayle.

"From the depths of the Wind Realm, I summon you," began Krista. "Obey my command and come forth, _Square Sparrow_!"

"Come on." said Krista as she and Gayle entered the zord, then Krista inserted her battlezord stone. "It's time for you to meet your match, form Square Sparrow battlezord!"

As she said this, the sparrow zord's wings shaped themselves into arms, the talons became the feet and legs, the sparrow head ejected and a mechanical face appeared with pink eyes, then the sparrow's mouth opened and the zord put it back on as helmet, and finally a huge square appeared on its chest.

"Impressive." said Gayle in awe.

"I'm not done yet," said Krista as she inserted her weapon stone. "Battlezord equip, _Sparrow Cannon_!"

"Take this!" continued Krista as the battlezord fired a shot from its cannon, as it was about to hit Blurrious, another heavy wind began and the shot didn't hit.

"Ha!" laughed Blurrious. "What was that supposed to be?"

"Gayle, what happened?" asked Krista, shocked by the outcome of her attack.

"I see what happened," replied Gayle. "Your cannon takes in the wind you create and fires out a pressurized shot of it, but to the stronger outer winds, it's redirecting the shoot course."

"So if we want to win, we also have to factor the unpredictable win," said Krista. "But it should be the same for Blurrious."

"Wrong," said Blurrious as he raised one hand. "I have an ability that takes in the wind and converts it to energy which I can fire, and last I checked, heavy wind doesn't affect the course of an energy blast."

Then, just as before, the powerful wind began to die down and the calmer wind appeared.

"Perfect, now my shots will hit." said Krista as the battlezord shot a blast, and to Krista's delight, the shot was staying on course.

"That won't work." said Blurrious as he fired off an energy blast, dispersing the wind shot.

"O.k then, how about this." said Krista as the battlezord fired multiple wind blasts.

"It'll end just the same." said Blurrious as he fired off a barrage of energy blasts to meet the wind shots, then after successfully dispersing all of them, fired a stronger energy blast, sending the battlezord to the ground, then Blurrious slowly moved toward it.

"Goodbye Pink ranger!" exclaimed Blurrious as he attempted to blast the fallen battlezord, but nothing happened.

"Crap, I must be out of power!" yelled Blurrious, disappointed at the situation. "No matter, soon the wind strength will increase, and when that time comes, it'll be the end of you."

Then as Blurrious began to distance himself from where Krista and Gayle were, the battlezord rose up.

"He must be pretty confident in himself, not finishing us off when he had the chance." said Krista

"Never mind that Krista, we have to do something," said Gayle. "If he gets another chance to recharge his power, we're finished."

"Relax, we'll be fine," said a calm Krista as she took out a stone. "Because I have this."

"What, a final stone," said Gayle in surprise. "When did you get that."

"It appeared after the battlezord fell to the ground," replied Krista. "Maybe in all the panic, you didn't notice it."

"Ah yes, it has begun!" exclaimed Blurrious triumphantly as the calm wind started to end. "I hope you enjoyed this fight, because it'll be your last!"

"No, it'll be your last fight, because we're going to win." said Krista as she inserted her final stone. "Final attack, _Square Twistfire_!"

As she said this, the battlezord fired a brief shot into the air, after a few seconds, Blurrious became encased in a powerful twister, which sped around and around, disabling him from movement, as time went on, Blurrious was propelled higher and higher into the air, once he was about 20 feet into the air, the battlezord fired off a charged wind blast directly, at Blurrious, destroying him.

"We beat him Krista!" exclaimed Gayle cheerfully. "The C.W.T is saved!"

"I guess you could say he's...gone with the wind." laughed Krista.

**Water Realm**

"Whyatt, what are you doing?" asked Wave as he noticed Whyatt stopped speaking since they arrived, but soon Whyatt replied with a hand gesture pointing to his mouth.

"Oh I see, you're afraid you can't breath," said Wave with realization. "Relax, in the water, you can walk...and breath as if you were on land, despite being surrounded by water.

"Ah," said Whyatt with relief as he began to breathe again. "I must say Wave, the Water Realm looks amazing."

Whyatt was right, even though the entire realm was completely submerged in water, it only aided showing how extraordinary the place was, the area resembled a huge city with many oceanic features like seaweed, reefs, and underwater caves.

"As good as it is to see my home again," said Wave. "We mustn't get sidetracked, we must find the villian and stop them."

"Hello there." said a voice behind them.

"What." said Whyatt and Wave as they turned behind them to see a blue figure.

"Are you looking for someone?" asked the figure.

"We're looking for a large dark Rinji trying to wreak havoc," replied Whyatt. "Have you by any chance seen anybody like that around?"

"Oh, is that so...then it's your unlucky day," said the figure as he began to grow larger and his body grew darker until it took the form of a large, dark figure. "Because you're looking right at him."

"I see, a disguise," said Wave, partially unamused. "So, who exactly are you?"

"I am Sharwach," replied the figure. "And before I destroy this realm, I'll destroy you!"

"Excuse me Sharwach," said Whyatt sarcastically. "I'm not sure if you've realized this but, we're the heroes...you're the villain, I think you know where this is going, so I'm going to give you an option, either leave and never return then we can forget this happened, or stay and get your ass kicked."

"How dare you mock me!" exclaimed Sharwach furiously. "For that, I'll be sure to make your end swift!"

"It's time we shut him up Whyatt, call the zord." said Wave.

"From the depths of the Water Realm, I summon you," began Whyatt. "Obey my command and come forth, _Oval Hammerhead_!"

"Let's take down this joker." said Wave as he and Whyatt entered the zord.

"This is going to be fun," said Whyatt as he inserted his battlezord stone. "Form Oval Hammerhead battlezord!"

As he said this, the zord's front fins became the arms, the tail fin split into two, forming the legs, the mouth opened to reveal a mechanical face with blue eyes and a large oval appeared on its chest.

"That's not all I'll do," continued Whyatt as he inserted his weapon stone. "Battlezord equip, _Hammerhead Hammer_!"

"I hope you like defeat," said Sharwach as he began to charge at the battlezord. "Because it's coming your way!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." said Whyatt as the battlezord charged Sharwach and attacked with its hammer, sending Sharwach to the ground.

"So, defeat coming our way aye." laughed Wave.

"I was just warming up." said Sharwach as he rose up.

"What a coincidence," laughed Whyatt. "So were we."

"Let's finish this." said Wave as the battlezord charged for the final blow.

"You've underestimated me for the last time!" yelled Sharwach. "And now you'll pay for it."

As he said this, Sharwach jumped up and put himself in a horizontal position, as if he was swimming, then with great speed, he charged at the battlezord and quickly sent it to the ground, much to Whyatt and Wave's surprise.

"I know what you're thinking," said Sharwach as he began to slow down. "How'd I do that."

"Yeah, I'd like to know." said Whyatt as the battlezord rose.

"I have an ability that allows me to move with near blinding speed when I'm underwater," explained Sharwach. "That's why in the Seven Shadows, I'm known as the 'Flash in the Water', now you see that I'm a force to be reckoned with."

"I see," said Wave. "It seems we've underestimated you, so now it's time to get serious."

"Now you're talking, bring it on!" exclaimed Sharwach excitedly as he entered his flash maneuver.

"We're not going to fall victim to that again." said Whyatt as the battlezord struck the ground with its hammer, the vibrations forcing Sharwach to enter a vertical position.

"You think that'll stop me for long, think again!" exclaimed Sharwach as he created a spear and launched it at the battlezord.

"Ha, you missed!' laughed Whyatt as the battlezord turned to see the spear had completely missed. "You know, you should really work on your ai…"

Just as he was about to finish his statement, the battlezord turned to see where Sharwach was, only to see him coming at them at high speed, before they could even react, Sharwach's attack made contact and the battlezord was sent to the ground.

"Crap, the shot he missed was just a decoy!" exclaimed Whyatt angrily. "How did we fall for that!"

"Calm down Whyatt," said Wave. "We won't fall for that again."

"But what if he comes up with something else," said Whyatt as he began to calm down. "He truly is a flash in the water, we need something to combat his speed."

"How about we use that." said Wave as he pointed to something in Whyatt's hand.

"No way," said Whyatt as he examined the mark on the object in his hand. "It's a final stone, and just in the nick of time too."

Then, the battlezord rose up to see Sharwach grinning at them.

"Now do you realize how you're no match for me," said Sharwach as he entered his flash maneuver and sped toward the battlezord. "Blue ranger, it's time to meet your end!"

"Then I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you," said Whyatt as he inserted his final stone into the lock. "Final attack, _Oval Spindrive_!"

As he said this, the battlezord began to spin around, it spun faster and faster, the hammer in its hand, then suddenly it stopped and let go of the hammer, sending it at Sharwach with great speed and power, then the hammer collided with Sharwach, destroying him.

"We got him Whyatt," said Wave as he went to go congratulate Whyatt, but began to stumble a little. "But I'm kinda dizzy, something tells me we won't be using our final attack often."

"It seems the Flash in the Water, has come to a stop." said Whyatt as he began to regain his balance.

"Whyatt, how do you think everybody else is doing?" asked Wave.

"I don't know," replied Whyatt. "I just hope my sister is o.k."


	6. Battles (Part 3)

**Chapter Six: Battles (Part 3)**

**Lightning Realm**

"It's good to be back!" exclaimed Bolt in the pouring rain and loud thunder. "Home sweet home!"

"So Fiona, what do you think of my home?" asked Bolt as he turned around, only to see the look of uncertainty through her visor.

"Fiona, what's up?!" asked Bolt loudly.

"He wouldn't." mumbled Fiona as she stood still with her arms crossed.

"Is everything alright Fiona?" asked Bolt, looking concerned.

"Or would he." mumbled Fiona again.

"I get it, you're worried about the rain," said Bolt. "Relax, it'll end soon, here in the Lightning realm, about two hours of the day is calm and peace and the rest of the day is a seemingly endless thunderstorm, but fear not, the storm should be ending soon."

Then, about thirty seconds later, the pouring rain ended, the lightning disappeared, the thunder silenced, and the dark sky lit up with the brightness of the sun, in the end, the area was calm and peaceful.

"You see, everything's better now." said Bolt as he turned around again expecting Fiona to look in a happier mood, but only became more worried when he saw her stance hadn't changed and she still had the look of uncertainty in her eyes.

"Fiona, if something's wrong, you can tell me, that's what partners are for." said Bolt as he waited for a response, and after fifteen minutes, she finally responded.

"Bolt," said Fiona at last. "Have you ever been in a relationship?"

"Let me think," replied Bolt as he held his chin and began to think. "No, I can't really say I have...did something happen with Kyle."

"Back in the Light realm right on the day we left, Kyle didn't speak to me at all," said Fiona nervously. "Riubi said that he could be cheating on me with Krista."

"That ridiculous!" exclaimed Bolt. "You've been a couple for less than a week."

"I know but, what if he is," said Fiona as she removed her helmet and Bolt saw the tears forming in her eyes. "What if he doesn't like me anymore?"

"Then he'd be making the biggest mistake of his life," said Bolt seriously. "But I wouldn't worry to much, maybe Kyle had a good reason, so cheer up."

"I hope...thanks partner." said Fiona as she smiled and put her helmet back on.

"Now that's been settled," said Bolt. "Back to work."

Then, from out of nowhere, a lightning blast fired directly behind Fiona and Bolt, sending them to the ground, startled by the sudden attack, the two arose quickly and looked behind them to see a large, dark figure.

"Seems I've startled you Yellow Ranger." said the figure.

"Is that who we're looking for?" asked Fiona.

"Let's see," replied Bolt. "He's large, dark, and knows who you are so, seems like it."

"Correct guardian," said the figure. "My name is Gigawatt of the Seven Shadows."

"O.k Bolt, we can take him." said Fiona confidently.

"I'd advise you to be careful when fighting me," said Gigawatt as electricity surrounded his entire body. "My accomplices say I have a...shocking personality."

"I thought you were here to fight," said Bolt. "Not to make terrible puns."

"Yeah, yeah, everybody's a critic," said Gigawatt annoyed. "I have some other one, how about…"

"Excuse me!" interrupted Fiona. "Getting off topic!"

"Ah yes, I almost forgot," said Gigawatt. "Prepare to meet your end!"

"From the depths of the Lightning realm, I summon you," began Fiona. "Obey my command and come forth, _Tri Thunderbird_!"

"Time for some fighting." said Bolt as he and Fiona entered the thunderbird zord.

"Let's show him what we can do," said Fiona as she inserted her battlezord stone. "Form Tri Thunderbird battlezord."

Once she said this, the thunderbird's legs straightened themselves, the talons became feet, its wings became the arms, the mouth opened to reveal a mechanical face with yellow eyes, and finally, a large inverted triangle appeared on its chest.

"I have to admit, this looks pretty cool." said Bolt.

"Then prepare to be amazed some more," said Fiona as she inserted her weapon stone. "It's time, prepare yourself, battlezord equip, this is my _Thunderbird Saber_!"

"Two can play at that game." said Gigawatt as he clapped his hands together, as he separated them, a ball of electricity appeared.

"What do you expect to do to us with that." laughed Bolt.

"You'll see right now!" exclaimed Gigawatt as he launched the orb and it hit the battlezord, but nothing seemed to happen.

"Now I'll get you." said Gigawatt as he quickly charged at the battlezord.

"That was disappointing, as I expected," laughed Bolt. "Fiona, let's get him."

"Got it," said Fiona as she commanded the battlezord to advance, but strangely it didn't move at all. "Bolt, we have a problem, the battlezord won't respond to the controls."

"I got you now!" exclaimed Gigawatt as he got close enough to the battlezord and punched it, sending to the ground.

"Why didn't the zord, what did he...wait could it be," said Bolt as he began to think. "Maybe the orb he shot wasn't meant to hurt the battlezord, but to immobilize it."

"Correct guardian, I fired a stun orb at your battlezord," said Gigawatt. "Now you see my power is truly a-stun-ishing!"

"I don't know what I hate more," said Fiona angrily. "Him, or his crappy puns!"

"Don't worry about him Fiona," said Bolt, partially annoyed as well. "Try to move the battlezord again, it might work this time."

"Ok then." said Fiona as she attempted to raise the battlezord from the ground, and this time, it rose up.

"Great, now take this!" exclaimed Fiona as the battlezord quickly advanced toward Gigawatt and attacked with its saber, sending Gigawatt to the ground.

"Not a bad hit, but…," began Gigawatt as he got up and looked at the sky. "That'll be the last hit you get on me!"

Then a few seconds later, the bright blue sky began to grow dark, the sun soon became covered with black clouds, lightning flashed and thunder roared, then Gigawatt revealed a large metal rod and put it above his head, almost instantly, lightning hit the rod and that lightning then surrounded Gigawatt's entire body.

"It's time to meet your end!" exclaimed Gigawatt fiercely as he fired off a charged blast of electricity at the battlezord, sending it to the ground.

"Damn, I wasn't expecting an attack like that," said Bolt holding a side of his head as the battlezord arose. "How'd he do that anyways?"

"I'm so glad you asked," said Gigawatt as the fierce flashes of electricity that surrounded his body disappear. "You see, when I absorb a certain a certain amount of electrical power, I'm super charged for a brief amount of time."

"I see," said Bolt as he turned to Fiona. "What should we do, as long as the storm is still going on, he'll be able to charge himself up rather quickly?"

"I'm not sure," replied Fiona as she began to think of a plan, then she thought of one. "Hey Bolt, Gigawatt said he powers up once he absorbs a certain amount of electricity, right."

"Yeah that's right," said Bolt. "So what?"

"What if we try to get him to absorb more power than he can handle, we can exit the battlezord and shoot of lightning blasts." said Fiona.

"It's a good idea, but I don't think we can produce enough to overload him when he's at that size on our own." said Bolt.

"What about the battlezord?" asked Fiona.

"I don't think it'll work either," said Bolt. "It can only fire from long distances, which he'll most likely dodge, what we need is something like that, but at close range."

"You have a point, we should…" began Fiona as she was interrupted by a bright yellow light coming from her Geo Stone, as a portal appeared, a stone came out, as Fiona looked at it, she saw it had the _Final_ engraved on it.

"How is a final stone going to help in the situation we're in." said Bolt confused.

"Not sure, but let's try anyway." said Fiona as the battlezord arose again.

"Just don't know when to stay down, said Gigawatt proudly. "Fine then, if you want to be destroyed that badly, I'll grant your wish."

"In your dreams Gigawatt," said Bolt as he turned to Fiona. "Do it."

"Alright then," said Fiona as she inserted her final stone. "Time to end this, final attack, _Tri Thunderpurge_!"

Once she said this, the battlezord rushed toward Gigawatt with lightning speed, in a few seconds, there was only a twenty foot gap between the battlezord and Gigawatt, then the battlezord quickly stabbed Gigawatt with its saber and began to generate electricity the hand holding the saber, using the weapon as a way to transfer electricity to fiercely shock Gigawatt.

"You must've lost it Yellow Ranger!" laughed Gigawatt as large amounts of electricity entered his body. "All you're doing is giving me more power!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" exclaimed Bolt.

"Ah, what's...happening," began Gigawatt as he suddenly felt a pain in his torso. "No, too much electric power, I see now that was your...plan."

"I see you caught on to our little idea," said Fiona as she grinned. "But I'm afraid it's too late for you, but don't worry, this fight has been very en-lightning!"

"No!" screamed Gigawatt wildly as he imploded from the overload of power, the intense shockwave pushed the battlezord back.

"Yes that's the end of him." said Fiona excitedly.

"Hey Fiona, what was with that pun?" asked Bolt.

"Just wanted to try one on him before I finished him off." answered Fiona.

"No offense, but it was quite corny." said Bolt plainly.

"Shut up." said Fiona as she turned away from him and crossed her arms.

"Not this again." said Bolt.

"Hey Bolt." said Fiona suddenly.

"What is it now, have something else to say." said Bolt.

"What you said earlier, if Kyle was cheating on me it would be a big mistake," said Fiona. "Did you mean all of that?"

"Of course I did," replied Bolt. "Why would I lie to you about something like that?"

"I don't know, I wasn't really expecting an answer like that from you." said Fiona.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," said Bolt as he began to smile. "Speaking of Kyle, I wonder how he and Flame are doing."

**Fire Realm**

"Ah, it's so hot!" exclaimed Kyle as he about to touch his morpher. "I'll just power down."

"I wouldn't do that," said Flame as he quickly raised a hand. "Your suit is shielding you from the majority of the heat, so even removing your helmet would be ill advised."

"Fine then, I'll have to take it," said Kyle as he turned behind him and immediately, his mood changed. "Flame, look over there, volcanoes!"

"Yeah, the volcanoes along with the intense steam produced by the numerous geysers around here contribute to the Fire realm's intensely high temperatures." said Flame.

"No, let's go check it out," said Kyle excitedly. "I've always wanted to explore a volcano, and now I'm a Power Ranger."

"I don't know, even with your powers, it's still very dangerous." said Flame as he looked up at the volcano, seeing the high amounts of lava spewing out of them.

"An adventurer must always be ready to face danger, that's what I always say, now let's get a move on." said Kyle fervently.

"Hello there." said a voice as Kyle looked behind him to see a young Rinji who greatly resembled a tiger.

"Hello there," responded Kyle politely as he eyed the Rinji and saw his stature wasn't as large as Flame's. "What's your name, and if I could know, how old are you?"

"My name's Tigar and I'm only 74, but since our life spans to the age of 500, I'm still just a kid." replied the Rinji. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you the Red Ranger."

"As a matter a matter a fact, I am." replied Kyle.

"Awesome, I've heard so much about you and the other rangers, hey I was about to head off to explore the volcanoes," said Tigar as he pointed up to the volcanoes. "If you want, you can join me."

"Of course, I was planning on going myself," said Kyle as he turned to Flame. "Do you want to come or do you want to stay here on your own?"

"I'll go too," said Flame. "But call your zord in case something happens and we need to escape the area quickly.

"Sure, from the depths of the Fire realm, I summon you," began Kyle. "Obey my command and come forth, _X Dragon_!"

"Lead the way Tigar." said Kyle as he and Flame followed Tigar, as they neared the volcanoes, Tigar led them to a large cave.

"This cave acts as the entrance to this volcano." said Tigar as he led the two inside, once they reached the other side of the cave, Kyle looked in amazement at the area, especially the pool of lava that was right below where they entered.

"This place is incredible!" exclaimed Kyle. "Thanks a lot for bringing us here Tigar."

"I wouldn't thank him just yet." said a mysterious voice, as Kyle and Flame looked around, they noticed a large, dark figure emerging from the shadows of a hidden area.

"I brought them here as you requested Inferniac." said Tigar.

"It's one of Haxatat's allies," said Flame as he turned to Tigar. "How can you do this, do you know he'll do to the Fire realm."

"I know but I had no choice," answered Tigar as tears began to fill his eyes. "Earlier today, when I was exploring the volcanoes alone, he found me here, he told me to take the Red Ranger along with the Fire realm guardian to this place, if I refused, he would destroy me."

"What he says is true," said Inferniac. "And I must say, it was quite amusing, seeing the look of fear in his face as I threatened him."

"How dare you!" exclaimed Flame angrily. "I am the guardian of this realm, I will not allow you to take advantage of one of my people!"

"Tigar, get as far away from the volcano as you can," said Kyle. "We'll handle this."

"Thanks you two." said Tigar as he smiled and ran out of the cave.

"You ready for this Flame?" asked Kyle as he turned to face Inferniac.

"You damn right I am." replied Flame intensely.

"But first, I must say, you're more passionate than I usually see you." said Kyle.

"Yeah you a point there," said Flame admittingly. "Well never mind that, into the zord."

"We'll finish exploring after we defeat this guy," said Kyle as he and Flame entered the X Dragon and Kyle inserted his battlezord stone. "Time to fight, form X Dragon battlezord!"

Once he said this, the dragon stood upright, its back legs becoming the battlezord's legs and feet, its front legs became the arms and hands, the wings went on the back to permit flight, its mouth opened wide to reveal a mechanical face with red eyes, and finally a large X appeared on its chest.

"We're not done yet," said Kyle and Flame as Kyle inserted his weapon stone. "You're going to pay for threatening that Rinji and trying to destroy this realm, battlezord equip, _Dragon Staff_!"

"Whatever, the Seven Shadows do what they please...oh and by the way," said Inferniac as he unsheathed two sabers and struck the edges of the volcano's interior, causing debris to fall on the entrance of all the caves. "Just to make sure you won't run away."

"We'd never run away from the likes of you." said Flame.

"You will once you've seen my power." said Inferniac as he charged toward the battlezord.

"Kyle, we have to be careful," said Flame. "There's less space than there is outside, we'll be at a disadvantage."

"I have an idea." said Kyle as the battlezord raised the staff in front of it to block Inferniac's attack, once his sabers made contact with the staff, the battlezord quickly twisted its staff, sending Inferniac's two sabers dropping to the pool of lava.

"Nice, now he's disarmed," said Flame. "We can get him now."

"You'd think that, but you'd be wrong!" exclaimed Inferniac as he waved his hands in front of him in a circular motion multiple times.

"What is he doing now?" asked Kyle confused.

"Doesn't matter what he's doing, this is our chance to get him." replied Flame as the battlezord charged toward Inferniac and attacked with its staff, but strangely, the attack bounced back, dealing no damage to Inferniac.

"What did you do Inferniac?" asked Flame. "How did our attack not hit you?"

"There's no way I'd actually tell you," replied Inferniac. "The rest of my team are so eager to show off their power, I bet they'd tell you how their techniques work, but that means make it more likely to be countered, but not me."

"Well let's try a different approach to this, dragon blast!" exclaimed Kyle as the large X on the battlezord's chest opened and fired off blasts of fire.

"That won't work either." said Inferniac as he began doing the same movements as before and repelled the fire blast.

"I think I got, I know how he's blocking our attacks." said Kyle.

"Really, how is he doing it?" asked Flame.

"When he does those movements, I bet he's drawing heat around him to act as some kind of barrier to block our attacks, and that would explain why he would have Tigar lead us to a volcano, despite how hot the outside is, the inside of this cave that's closer to lava is hotter, so there would be more heat to draw." explained Kyle.

"It seems you figured it out ranger, but that's not all I can do." said Inferniac as he began doing the same movements once more.

"There's no point in doing that again Inferniac, we know how your trick works, we just won't attack you while you're doing that." said Flame.

"Then that would be a big mistake!" exclaimed Inferniac as he began to move faster, then he stopped and brought his hands together, as he did, a red orb appeared in between them, then he quickly fired it at the battlezord, sending it to the ground.

"Ok then, it seems that his technique doesn't create barriers," said Kyle. "He can also compress it into an attack."

"Then how are we going to counter it?" asked Flame. "If we attack, he'll create a barrier to repel the attack, and if we don't attack, he'll fire his attack at us."

"I think we'll need to use it again," said Kyle. "What we used against Zakar and Kaifasa's combo attack when we were on Earth."

"You mean the Final stone right." said Flame.

"Exactly." answered Kyle.

"But what about his blocking move," said Flame. "You said there's more heat to draw since we're inside a volcano, so I don't think that even our final attack would affect him."

"Then we'll wait until he uses his compressing attack, once he does, we'll use it." said Kyle as the battlezord, but stood still, not looking like it would attack.

"Not attacking aye, I guess you've realized you can't defeat my technique," said Inferniac as started to do his technique, but unlike before, he did for a longer time, then when he began to compress for his attack, the orb was much larger than before, then Inferniac launched it at the battlezord, it was fast, but not as fast as the previous one. "This will be the end of you, Red ranger, Fire guardian!"

"It won't be the end of us, it'll be of you," said Kyle as he took out his final stone and inserted it into the lock. "This is it, final attack, _X Dualcutter_!"

Once he said this, the battlezord took the staff and split it into two smaller staffs, then they began to ignite fiercely, then the battlezord raised them both and fired off an X shaped energy slash, the attack moved quickly, clashing with Inferniac's attack, as the two attacks fiercely, the area around them began to rumble, at times, both moves looked like they'd yield to the other attack, but eventually, the X Dualcutter defeated Inferniac's attack and struck Inferniac, causing him to explode.

"Good work Kyle, we were able to take him down." said Flame as he congratulated Kyle.

"Thanks, but we both did it together, I wonder how Tigar is…" began Kyle as he was interrupted by the intense rumbling around him. "Flame what's...going on?"

"The volcano is going to erupt," replied Flame. "The clash between the two attacks along with Inferniac exploding has triggered the volcano to erupt, we have to get out now."

"Right, we can escape through the opening at the top of the volcano." said Kyle as the battlezord slowly began to flap its wings, then it quickly flew upwards, exiting the volcano and landed on the ground, then seconds later, the volcano began to spew lava out of the opening.

"Nice, we were able to make it out of there." said Kyle relieved. "I wonder how everybody else is doing."

"Why don't you just ask them," said Flame as he pointed to a button on Kyle's morpher. "That button will allow you to contact with the others."

"Really, thanks," said Kyle as he pushed the button then spoke into his morpher. "Can anybody hear me?"

"Kyle is that you?" asked Roxanne.

"Yeah it's me." replied Kyle.

"How are you speaking to us?" asked Rudy.

"I think our morphers can allow us to communicate with each other." said Cyrus.

"So what do you need?" asked Whyatt.

"I just wanted to know have all of you defeated these Seven Shadows." said Kyle.

"Yeah, we were able to defeat each one." said Krista.

"Great, let's regroup in the Fire realm." said Kyle. "You can get here right."

"Yeah we can, see you there." said Fiona as the transmission ended.

"I wonder how long it will take them to get here." said Kyle.

"Kyle!" called a voice as Kyle turned to see Fiona running to him, the thunderbird zord right behind her.

"Vina!" called Kyle as he ran to Fiona and hugged her. "I missed you, I'd give you a kiss, but removing our helmets would be a bad idea."

"That's ok, I missed you...wait who's Vina." said Fiona surprised.

"Oh, it's the nickname I thought for you," said Kyle. "I see how Illumi and Roxanne have nicknames for each other and since your middle name is Victona, so I thought I should give you a nickname, do you like it."

"I do, it has a ring to it," replied Fiona. "You mind if I give you a nickname."

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" asked Kyle.

"What about Kylo, you're middle name is Bartholomew, so what do you think." said Fiona.

"I like it," said Kyle. "I like it a lot."


End file.
